transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Virginia Potts (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Virginia Potts, usually called Pepper, is the personal secretary of Tony Stark. Biography Birthday The day before her birthday, she come to Tony workshop to remind him of schedule that day, Tony noted that she was stresfull, which she confirmed because she had to plan her birthday party, Tony gave her a check as her Birthday present. Stark's Return Sometime later Tony lefto Afghanistan for business trip, During his absence, Potts was worried about his safety. When he returned from Afghanistan after his capture and escape. Potts, along with Happy Hogan greeted him at the plane's landing site. She expressed her gratitude that he returned and not having left her looking for a new job by shedding a slight tear. She accompanied him to a press conference where Stark announced that Stark Industries would no longer produce weapons. At the conference she was approached by Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. for an interview with Tony Stark to debrief his escape from the Ten Rings, unknown to her Tony was working on a armor for defend others and she caught him in the act when he was trying to remove the armor, while he said that he was gonna planning to tell her one day, sometime after this, she had to leave due to some emergency on her family, so she hried Natalie Rushman to be Tony assistant on her absense, sometime after Tony identity as Iron Man was revealed to the world, Tony found out that he was dying from blood poisoning. Helping Stark She returned back to California, where she greets Tony, but Tony is in a state of depression due to his coming death, she's confused as to why Stark Industries is still shipping weapons, but Pepper notices something is wrong with him, but he refuses to tell her, whats going on and informs her that Natalie will stay and both of them will serve as his assistants. and then tells her to leave. once she's gone, Stark drinks more alcohol and causes a couple of accident in the month where he flies around the city in his Iron Man armor drunk, after Tony goes back to his senses and cures himself, Tony called her, when she showed up, Stark told her he needed to destroy the weapons and stop the Ten Rings, Potts agreed to help him. Battle at Stark Industries He gave her a USB to copy all the files from Stark Industries, realizing that Obadiah Stane ordered the Ten Rings to kill Stark. Leaving to arrest Stane with Agent Phil Coulson, Natalie Rushman (now revealed to be S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Natasha Romanoff) and other agents, they were confronted by him in his Iron Monger suit. Stark arrived and battled Stane, then Ivan Vanko whom revealed who Iron Man was to the world joined the battle aswell, where Tony told Potts to overload the main Arc Reactor, which killed Stane & Vanko, after this she was promoted to be Tony second in-command with Stane dead. Relationships Friends and Allies *Tony Stark - Boss and Friend *James Rhodes - Friend *Phil Coulson - Friend *Happy Hogan - Friend *Natasha Romanoff - Ally Enemies *Obadiah Stane Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - LoraLion Trivia Gallery ''Iron Man'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-08-10-46.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-09-34-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-09-19-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-13-04-94.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-13-06-35.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-18-05-83.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-20-47-93.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-06-03.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-11-12.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-13-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-16-13.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-18-17.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-23-53-48.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-14-86.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-25-25-47.jpg Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Iron Man Humans